A Small Whimsy
by amberfly
Summary: A look into a childs room late a night.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Amberfly

Author: Amberfly.

Series: Whimsy.

Title: A Small Whimsy.

Category: General/Kidfic

Warnings: None.

Thumb in his mouth, and his cheeks rosy with sleep, the toddler with the snowy white curls slept peacefully. The night lamp glowed, and the room took on a beautiful, golden glow. The pixie on the lamp smiled cheekily, smug in the knowledge his red pointy hat and blue curled shoes made the baby laugh.

Outside in the night sky, the stars twinkled, and the big, fat, yellow moon sunk slowly behind the trees. The elm shivered in the cold, and scratching at the window, begged to be included in the tot's dreams.

Wind howled in sympathy, and raindrops tap-danced on the roof with the suspect grace of a heavily pregnant ballerina. However, they knew they were not welcome into the blue painted room, and glaring through the window; they huffed and puffed.

The snowy haired toddler's bed looked warm and inviting to his stuffed friends, but they had to be content to nestle on the patchwork quilt. In the morning, hugged and kissed by their tiny friend, they would play their roles in the magical world of make believe.

At night, they all had an important job to do. While their little boy slept, they stood guard, making sure the dust bunny didn't come creeping out from under the bed, and with her friend the naughty sock monster, cause their baby to have a nightmare. The one-eyed teddy bear, the long necked giraffe, and the orange, jacketed chimp took their jobs very seriously, and patrolled the bed as ordered. Hup-two-three-four.

The toy box in the corner of the room was over flowing with toys of varied shapes and sizes. Red racing cars lay on top of jigsaw puzzles, counting blocks spilled out and mingled with the yellow, blue, and green Duplo blocks. Brightly colored pencils and crayons lay in perfection formation, waiting for the clumsy little fingers to grab them and create another masterpiece. The army jeeps and the tiny, green soldiers stood alert and ready, hoping the colonel needed them.

However, he never did, and the toys waited while their toddler slept peacefully.

On the brightly painted green bookshelf, his favorite books waited for their turn to tease and please with their wonderful tales. Winnie the Pooh and Tiggah beamed from their dust jackets, and next to them, the weasels from the wild woods grinned a full fanged grin, demanding they be picked instead. However, they would all have to wait until the morning sun rose, and the little boy finally woke up.

Stacked on the desk with the map of the word for a lid, the DVDs also waited for morning. Enthusiastically talking and introducing the toddle to their varied and wonderful worlds, they smugly knew how adored they were. The man with the silver hair was their greatest ally, and always rescued them from the sticky and impatient fingers of their excitable little pupil.

Padding quietly down the hallway, the DVD's great friend opened the door of the blue painted bedroom with its sailboat curtains, very quietly. His face creased into the warmest of smiles, and tiptoeing in, he leant down, and kissed his beautiful child's cheek. Turning around and beckoning a woman with hair the color of honey to come in, their hands brushed for only the briefest of moments.

Smiling and whispering goodnight to the toddler, she caught the man's glance and silently left the room.

Tucking in the chubby little leg that had drifted on top of the checked quilt, he grabbed the long necked giraffe and tucked it next to the sleeping child. Leaning down and brushing the sleep damp curls from his face, whispered, "Okay, Gerry Giraffe, your job is to keep Danny safe, okay?"

Looking around the room, he ignored the magical golden glow of the night lamp. He didn't understand the cheeky face of the pixie meant he'd made the baby laugh. The fluffy animals on guard duty meant nothing to him. The toys in the wooden toy chest and the book lined up on the bookshelf escaped his notice. The green soldiers desperate for a mission were disappointed once more. The elm stopped tapping at the window, and told its branches they'd better sway the other way.

The man didn't understand that magic happened every night in the toddler's room, but then again, how could he? This was Daniel's room and he was just the daddy!

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Amberfly

Author: Amberfly.

Series: Whimsy.

Title: A Whimsical Breeze.

Warnings: None.

Category: Kidfic.

The baby with the blonde curls wriggled in his sleep. Kicking at his comfortable blue and white patched quilt, the stuffed giraffe tumbled softly to the ground. Lying on her side, she sighed, and waited patiently for her rescue.

Alert and on patrol, the green army men gathered, and the commander whispered behind his hand, "Heads up, men! Giraffe over board."

Red racing cars shuffled in their wooden toy box, ready and waiting to help in the rescue of the long necked giraffe. "At ease, men," the slightly chewed commander ordered, "she ain't falling any further."

The weasels from the wild woods cackled with malicious glee, simpering, "Again! Fall down again!"

With a graceful dignity, the giraffe scolded them, "Silly creatures! Be still! You'll wake our baby!"

"Too late," Eyore moaned, "too late!" With his perennial gloominess, the donkey with the blue bow on his tail, tutted sadly, "What will Christopher Robin say?"

Dust jacket slipping slightly, the weasels scowled, muttering, "Isn't our fault! Look, she's back! Blame her!"

A sweet smelling breeze ruffled the half-awake toddler's hair, and yawning widely, he gently awoke.

A familiar scent lingered in the air, and slowly opening his eyes, he gurgled with delight, recognizing the smell instantly.

The perfume filled him with a joy, and with his radiant smile splitting his chubby cheeks, the little boy with the white curls whispered, "Mama?"

The curtains with the sailboat pattern rustled softy, and the night lamp flickered. Just the once, greeting the nocturnal visitor cordially.

The one eyed teddy bear raised a paw and growled, "Ss-hhh! Everyone! The lady is speaking and we must stop all this chatter!"

Outside the wind listened, and obediently stopped her howling. The downpour agreed with their wintry friend, and allowed her rain drops to gently pitter-patter against the windowpane. The elderly elm bowed her greetings, and peering through the window, waggled her woody fingers politely.

"Be still everyone! My baby is awake and now I must leave."

Holding his monkey with the orange jacket by its ear, the little boy looked around the room and tears sprung into his eyes.

Opening his mouth into a perfect O, he whimpered softly, begging her to stay.

In the time it took a heart to beat, the fragrant breeze caressed his face, and the familiar scent of lavender soothed him.

"Here comes your Daddy, little one."

The blue painted door adorned with the Bert and Ernie grow chart, opened carefully, and stepping into the room, Jack smiled, "Hey, baby boy, need a cuddle?"

Crossing the white carpeted room in three easy steps, he scooped up the giraffe, and handing it to his baby, clapped his hands together invitingly.

Daniel smiled a watery smile, and raising his arms in the air, snuggled closely, inhaling the familiar scent of his adored daddy.

Blinking with confusion, Daniel's brow creased as he lisped, "Daddee?"

Smiling and kissing the silken curls, Jack nodded, and rocked his child back and forth.

A breeze with the tender caress of a lover, brushed his face, and catching his breath, the man with the nut-brown eyes swore he smelt the aroma of lavender.

Shivering and glancing over his shoulder, he placed the boy back to bed, and leaning down, kissed him goodnight.

As he tiptoed from the room, Jack swore sweet lavender still hung in the air, and shrugging, gently closed the door to Daniel's bedroom.

Outside, the wind started to howl and the rain began to cry.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Amberfly

Author: Amberfly.  
Title: On a Whim and a Prayer.  
Warnings: None.

Category: Kidfic.  
Feedback. Yes, please.

Well, Danny boy, finally asleep at last, see you stay that way. Where's that stuffed giraffe you're so darn fond of? Ah-huh! Found it! Okay, up you come, you supposed to be keeping my kid company not snoozing on the carpet. Com'on, what's a bit of drool between friends? Don't make me charge you with dereliction of duty, airman!

Damn, you are a beautiful child, know that Daniel? Course you don't, never did know how special you were, did you. That's okay; leave it to me, I'll let you know. Hey, just looking at you makes the sleep deprivation, the impending bankruptcy, the mashed spinach seem all worthwhile. Mind, not so sure about the spinach. Here's a thought, I won't tell Janet if you don't, but between us guys? Mashed spinach is just wrong.

Brrr, why's your window open? Been busy, little guy? That old frame must be rotten, that's the second time tonight I felt cold air in here. Okay, that's' weird, the breeze isn't cold anymore, but feels kind of warm. What's that smell? Is that lavender again?

Hey, baby-boy, when did Carter buy you that lavender scented toy? That perfume is way too strong. Hope she checked to see if it was safe for you to put in your mouth.

What am I saying! This is Carter, the queen of research! Of course, she checked it! She would never do anything to harm you would she! She's such as sap! Not like me, nope, we guys aren't sappy. Okay, just a little, but you gotta keep that to yourself! I have my tough-guy reputation to uphold! Dixon and Reynolds would never let me live it down!

Still, this room reeks of lavender, especially at night.

Think I'll check your toy box anyway, even your hair smells of it. Now, don't give the look! What Samantha doesn't know won't hurt me. Remember? We tough guys have to stick together! No tattling or the giraffe gets it. Hey! No blowing bubbles at me either!

So, kiddo, still awake, huh? Why so restless tonight? Do babies have nightmares I wonder? Pity you can't tell me. Still, you've probably only got a bit of gas. You know me, Daniel, I like gas as much as the next guy, but gimme me a break here, I've gotta get some shuteye.

Oh, hello! Who's that at your door, little man? Shall we go see? Come on, you drive.

Look! It's Carter! Come on, Samantha, don't lurk behind the door, the little guy is still wide-awake, unfortunately. Something woke him up, and I swore he said Mama. He must have wanted the little lion you bought him, isn't her name Nula?

His window didn't shut properly again, so I'm thinking the wind must have woken him. Right, here you go, problem solved. That old elm is scratching at his window; must be the culprit. I'll trim the branches come spring. Oh, by the way, do you use lavender soap? No? Didn't think so. Something in this room stinks of it. What? No, I didn't mean you stink! I meant… leave me alone!

Thank God! Looks like he's given up and fallen asleep! Aht! No you don't! Leave him, Carter, I've already changed his diaper. Oh, by the way, mashed spinach is off the menu. He's had bottle so he should sleep through until morning. If he wakes up again, I'll put him in with me. We've bunked before we'll bunk again.

Think he's teething again? God knows, there's not a toy in the house not covered in Daniel drool. Could also explain the diaper that needed a containment team. Whew! Say, Carter, where exactly were you when Danny needed you? Diaper duty is fun; trust me! Would I lie? I'll save the next one for you, good training in identifying biohazards.

Okay, there it is again. Can you smell that? I don't care if you did buy it, that toy is going. That's a spectacularly blank look. Remember, Carter? The one you bought that stinks of lavender! Don't remember it? Mm, must be sleep deprivation, Carter, all torturers use it. Still got nothing? Okay, that's kind of bizarre.

You know I was thinking we should donate the toys in his wooden chest to the Mountain's day care. They all seem a little young for Daniel now. I'll organize that for tomorrow, the kid will love a box full of shiny new toys. I always worry he'll swallow those army men, so let's trash them. The books can stay, but I'll move them to the den. Cassie assures me that someone called Bob the Builder and Sponge Bob are all the rage.

Crap! Did you feel that? That's a gale coming in! Here, take the giraffe, and mind your step, those little army men are everywhere. Funny, I don't remember seeing them out before. Must be losing my mind!

That's it; Danny is sleeping with me for a while. I'll get those contractors back, maybe there's water damage or something. While they're here, they can trim that old tree. I know I should wait until spring, but's its old and probably needs to go. Might plant another sapling there, elms are great for kids to climb.

Carter, do you remember that nice woman who decorated Daniel's room? What was her name? I want to send her another check; the bank said she never cashed the last one. Hey, didn't she always smell of lavender? There's a co-incidence for you.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Amberfly

Author: Amberfly  
Series: Whimsy  
Title: An Infiltrator. 05#  
Warnings: None.  
Feedback: Yes, please!

The wind howled with impatience, and with her determined fingers, rattled the nursery's windows. "Let me in! Let me in!"

Heavy raindrops battered the window, indignant by the winds challenge. "No, let us in!"

Fighting, and squabbling, howling, and wailing, the winter storm raged all night.

The old tree shivered and swayed. Groaning under the burden of her wet branches, she cried piteously, "Ignore the wind and her horrible rain! If anyone is to be let in, it is us!" Leaning across the windowpanes, the old tree tap-tap-tapped on the glass. "Let me in, and I will gift you some leaves!"

Inside the newly decorated nursery, all was well. The drapes remained tightly drawn, pooh-poohing the complaining old tree. "Oh, be still! Why would I want to be torn and battered by you? Keep your gift, you are not welcome!"

Shaking her branches, the old oak swayed and sniffed with regret, "Indeed! Come summer time, the sun will fade you, and I will not offer you shade!" With a mighty shake, the oak sprayed water onto the window frames in spite.

With the tiniest of ruffles, the drapes drifted, unconcerned by idle threats. "The daddy will make you! He will never let our baby be hot!"

The stuffed toys woke briefly, and yawning, snuggled under the baby's patchwork quilt. Chattering, making sure their soft bodies kept the baby warm, they scolded the storm. "Yes, why do we want you in here? Wind and rain will make us all wet and cold! Stay where you are!" Cuddling deeper, the fluffy creatures sighed with contentment, "We are warm and dry!"

The baby's room, with its soft white carpet and freshly painted furniture was peaceful again.

However, not for long. There were important issues needing to be discussed, and a meeting was called to order.

A rustle and a thud from the toy box woke the baby, and knuckling his eyes, he sat up, thumb in mouth, blinking with wonder.

The toys came to life, knowing something important was afoot. The news passed from toy to toy "Our baby is awake!"

" No more chattering!" The plastic green army men leapt into action. Scaling down the toy box, the colonel with the chewed rifle snapped his orders. _"A-ten-shun!_ It has come to my attention, that we have an infiltrator in our midst." Strutting around the room, followed by his platoon of men, the soldier barked his soldierly warning, "And we all know what happens to infiltrators under my watch!"

Clapping his chubby hands together, the baby crowed with delight. Playtime! All the nursery room toys stirred, and chorused happily. "Yes. Colonel!" Jingling and jangling, colored balls rolled into the centre of the room. Blue, red, green, and yellow Duplo scattered like confetti across the carpet. "We are here, Colonel!" they cried;" don't forget us!"

The bedtime stuffies yawned and stretched. "Yes, yes! We are awake now, Colonel!"

The bookcase books rustled softly, and with their pages turning lightening fast, exploded into a kaleidoscope of color and movement. Fairy time characters jostled for their turn to play. Pooh Bear, Christopher Robin, Eyeore jumped from their pages, and danced and sung in mid air. "We are here, Colonel, we are here!" Pooh Bear looked hopefully for a pot of hunny, and sighing, found there was none.

The weasels of the wild woods cackled with malicious intent. "An infiltrator? In our room? What fun!" Scrambling, shoving, and pushing each other out of the way, the weasels grinned, "And, Colonel? We are here as well!" With a scuffle, the weasels rolled around and around, nipping at each others tails while complaining about any and everything.

Fat bellied clowns with their bright flowerily costumes called out anxiously from their circus book, "_Wait! Wait_! The Ringmaster is not here!" With a crack of a whip, the portly man appeared in a show of gold dust and sparkles. "Whew!" With a twirl of his gigantic moustache, the ringmaster with the red painted cheeks, bellowed, "Roll up, roll up, I am here!" Tiny, speckle colored horses with their magnificent feather-plumed headdresses, cantered in mid air, and rearing onto hind legs, whinnied, "As are we green soldier, as are we!"

Dumbo shyly waved her enormous ears, and the show-off Tiggah blew kiss after kiss, bouncing across the air with bouncy bounces. "What fun, what fun! An infiltrathah-hah!"

Everyone was finally as ready as they could ever be, and the baby's blue eyes shone with joy. "I'm here, Colonel! Don't forget me neither!"

Inspecting the troops, the colonel cleared his throat anxious to start proceedings. "Good to see. Now, settle down you weasels from the wild woods or I'll have to come looking to see why! Pooh? Why would I have a pot of hunny? Think, bear, think! Tiggah? Just…behave!"

The wind settled and listened keenly. The raindrops softened their descent, eager to be included. Only the old oak kept scratching at the windowpane. "What? What is that he says? I cannot hear! I have water in my leaves!"

With a giggle, the baby dropped to the floor and bounced on his diaper-clad bottom. Cheeks rosy, all traces of his nighttime tears gone; Daniel clapped his hands in glee. "An infiltrator? Oh, Colonel! Where? In my room?" Wriggling in his wet diaper, he whispered, "Is it a sock monster?" Throwing his hands to his mouth, Daniel grabbed his giraffe, chewing her leg for comfort. "Is it?"

With a sad shake of his slightly chewed head, the toy soldier agreed. "Yes, son, I am afraid there has been an unconfirmed sighting. Now, no panicking, that's what me and my men are for! To keep the perimeters safe"

A hush fell over the nursery. A sock monster? In the baby's room? How could this have happened?

The colonel cleared his throat. "Now, people, it's an unconfirmed sighting, so let's not jump to conclusions here" In his rolling gait, the army colonel commed his sergeant and whispered, "Recon mission only, sergeant."

Fireman Sam held his bucket tightly and gasped! "What bravery! Write that soldier up for a medal! I'm here if you need me, sir!"

Pocahontas and her Indian friends crept around the rocking horse, bows and arrows at the ready. "We have your six, Colonel!"

The tension of the room caused the music box ballerina to pirouette and whirl into her never-ending dance. "Oh, you are so brave!" Her pretty music tinkled in the air and the weasels groaned with horror. "Eck! Some one close the lid! This is a boy's room!"

Blue eyes wide with anticipation, Daniel replaced his toy for his trusty thumb. Sock monsters were tricky creatures and the colonel was being very brave. Picking him up and giving him a drool encrusted kiss, Daniel placed the soldier under his cot. "You can do it, Colonel! I know you can!"

Just for a second, all the toys held their breath. Not a peep, a squeak, or rattle was heard. Just for a second.

The weasels from the wild wood clung together, cowardly and craven as ever. "Ohhh! Save us! Save us!"

Pooh Bear and Christopher Robin both held Eyeore's tail. "Colonel! Be brave!"

The circus folk stood side by side with the ringmaster while he twirled his enormous moustache and whispered. "Roll up! Cotton candy! Roll up!"

The faeries, goblins, pixies and ogres, all put aside their differences, and watched the brave soldier prepare for battle.

Outside, the wind caught her breath, and the raindrops cried in fright.

Creeping in on his belly, the brave, little green soldier pointed his bent rifle, and hollered, "Halt! Who goes there! Come out with your monsterly, sockie hands up!"

The nursery door suddenly cracked opened! A stream of electric light shining through the crack.

The toys instantly dropped to the floor. Books magically closed their pages, and the rocking horse stilled her gallop.

Jack crept in the nursery, quiet and sure-footed. Clicking on the night light, he gazed at the baby grinning up at him from the floor. "Daniel? Watch'cha doing out of bed?" Looking around the room, he clicked his tongue with amazement. "Look at this mess! Daniel Jackson, I outta paddle that little backside of yours!" Smiling, his brown eyes crinkling with amusement, he placed Danny on the bed and undid his wet pajama bottoms. "Whew, Change of diaper, a bottle, and back to bed for you, little man."

Glancing down to the carpet, he snagged a dusty gym sock lying in the middle of the room. "Huh? What's my old gym sock doing in here?" Stuffing the offending item into his jean pocket, Jack scooped up army men and tow trucks, dumping them into toy boxes. He picked up Duplo and rolled away, jingling, jangling red balls. Reaching across, he placed his finger on his lips, and shushed the pretty ballerina. Books were shut and placed back on shelving. Weasels and clowns put side by side.

Plastic, Indian princesses and ferocious dinosaurs were accidentally stepped on, and then casually dropped into boxes. Racing cars and wigwams tossed in after them. "Whew, what a mess!"

With a smile, Jack O'Neill took the emptied bottle from his baby's chubby fists, and kissed his child goodnight. Switching off the night light, he grabbed the nursery room's door handle gently. Opening the door, he patted his jeans pocket, and smiling softly, said, "Good work, men."

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Amberfly

Title: The Incursion

Challenge: 4 words and a bonus 5th.

Series: Whimsy.

Warnings: None.

Feedback: Yes, please.

This is written in the Whimsy Universe.

TOY SOLDIER, BLANKET, DUST BUNNY, NIGHT LIGHT...bonus word is MUSIC BOX.

"Ah-ten-shun!"

The toy soldier snapped to attention his green helmet chewed and sadly misshapen. He didn't care; he'd survived the grim torture of being gummed, and considered he'd come out the other side a better soldier. His sergeant, also accidentally chewed by their baby, told him he'd be okay, and that was all a soldier needed to hear.

Today, the crooked green toy soldier was on an important mission. A dust bunny had been sighted under the blankets of the baby. The pixie on the night-light had alerted the platoon early that morning, and Sergeant Saunders had called a mission briefing. Their CO, the colonel, was sadly still in the infirmary; the daddy had trodden on him last night and had said words unbecoming of an officer. But the squad understood, and was hopeful their beloved CO would make a full recovery. "Colonel O'Neill," Sergeant Sanders had told the hushed room of toys, "would always make sure a fellow soldier was okay."

The sergeant rocked his way to the fine young soldier and gave him the obligatory sergeant pep talk." Soldier, there has been an incursion, and I need you to take care of it. Remember, if you are caught, wave your weapon and I'll send reinforcements!"

The brave young green toy soldier snapped to attention. "Sarge! I am ready."

"Good man, our baby boy is relying on you!"

"Sarge, I won't let Danny down!" With his rolling gait, the toy soldier finally made it to the bed with the fine patch work quilt, and looking up noted with satisfaction the daddy had left the night light on. "Ah, good thinking, Colonel!" So far, it was going well, but Special Ops were tricky missions, and dust bunnies were even trickier.

Tapping out his Morse code, he let the '_sarge_ know_ that_ the dust bunny suspected nothing. "Excellent, the enemy will have no where to hide." The soldier had his lingering doubts though. Looking at his cruelly chewed M15, the fearless toy soldier feared it may not fire anymore, but, he knew his duty. _He had to go in_. His baby depended on him.

Suddenly *BLINK* the light went on.

Dropping to the floor like all good toys knew to do when the daddy came in; the toy soldier watched as the honey haired woman walked over to the bed, and with her long fingers, flicked open the lid of the music box, and while the tinkling music played, she hummed softly along to its tune.

Leaning down and scooping the waking baby into her arms, she crooned her hello, and turning around, she shut the tinkling music boxes lid. Switching off the pixie night light as well, she sung the song from the music box a little louder, making the baby giggle wide awake.

"Hey, look at you! Here Jack, someone needs you!"

Handing the baby to the colonel daddy, the woman with the honey colored hair swept down and plucked the errant dust bunny between her fingers and clicked her tongue. To the toy soldiers shock, she scolded the colonel daddy and wagged a finger under his colonel nose. Never had he heard such insubordination!

"Jack O'Neill! Your house keeping is awful!"

"Good help is so hard to get! Still, Danny is safe and sound and that's all that matters, right?"

"How convenient!" Laughing and strolling out hand in hand, the toy soldier listened as the colonel daddy and the honey haired lady talked to the baby and grunted his approval. "Okay, that went well. She must have been Special Ops." How else, he wondered, would she have known where the enemy had bunkered down? "Crafty, sir, sending in a woman."

Struggling to his feet and rolling back to his platoon, the chewed and somewhat crooked little green toy soldier gave his report. "Sergeant Saunders, mission accomplished."

Taking the gruff, "well done, soldier" and hearing the claps and joyous cries from the toy box civilians, the green toy soldier took his much needed R & R.

Tomorrow was another day in the room of Daniel O'Neill, and with the daddy and his house keeping skills, he was always on patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Amberfly:

Challenge: Readers Challenge.

Series: Whimsy.

Title: Woody's Whimsy.

Warnings: None.

Feedback: Yes please.

Dom's challenge was to write about the Toy story characters. I am borrowing them only, and fully intend to give them back to Pixar when done.

O~O

Jack walked into Danny's bedroom, shoe box in one hand, sweaters dangling from the other, and seeing the chaos, softly clicked his tongue. Danny had once again left his room in a mess. Toy trucks, army men, building blocks, crayons, and books, all covered the floor, and Jack wondered why all of the stuffed toys were sitting in a circle with Indian feathers taped to their ears. Knowing what a busy little boy Daniel was, he was sure it must have had been a very important meeting. All military, Jack's idea of keeping bedrooms tidy weren't quite the same as Daniel's, and with a mumbled, "Hi-ho, it's off to work we go," he called out while casually throwing toys back into their wooden chest. Shaking his head at the sound of feet thundering down the hallway, Jack toed the shoe box closer to the wooden toy chest, and waggled his fingers at the blue eyed little boy peering around the door.

"Daniel?"

"Hello, Daddy! Are you playing in my room?" Danny was always hopeful of a finding playmate.

"Not exactly, Cookie monster!" Jack crooked a finger and a guilty looking Daniel scampered in.

"Oops! I was gonna tidy up, Daddy, I forgotted though!" Danny giggled unrepentantly, and threw a hand over his mouth. "It was an important pow-wow, Daddy! All the toys had to come, cuz otherwise, it wasn't fair!"

OoO

"That right?" Chatting happily about the important meeting Danny had called that morning, Jack forgot all about the shoe-box given to him earlier that day, and as they walked out hand in hand, it lay unopened and ignored. But, not by everyone! To the toys of Daniel's room, the show box caused great interest, and they all waited eagerly for the newcomer to say hello.

The nightlight clicked on and off, sending his message to the other toys that he was on it. Pocahontas stalked around the back of the toy chest, and aiming her bow, whispered she had a good shot… if need be. The books fluttered open, and the craven weasels scrambled out of their own way screeching, "Shut us up! Shut us up!"

"Gladly," growled the green army colonel, and shifting in the bottom of the toy chest, began to make his way to the top. "Okay, toys, keep alert here, we may have an incursion!" Hearing the various acknowledgments of, "yes sir," the colonel with the chewed helmet and broken off rifle, slid back down again, sighing softly, "Dang! Help me up men, these knees ain't what they used to be!" With a flurry of activity, all the toys helped each other to the top, while an excitement filled the air.

"Who is it, Colonel?" Asked the red racing car, "Another car? Please, tell me, it isn't another racing car!"

The dinosaurs growled, the crayons scattered, and the lions and tigers prowled. Everyone was bursting to know what the soldier daddy had brought their little boy.

OoO

The box began to rock back and forth, and as the lid slipped, Woody cautiously peeped over the rim. The newest toy to Daniel's room looked around, and slapping a hand against his forehead, groaned with disbelief. "Jeeze! What now?" Woody was having a bad day. With an impatient tug at the red and white bandana around his neck, he gave his cowboy hat a shove, and blinked with confusion. Not only wasn't he in Kansas anymore, he clearly wasn't in his Andy's room. "O-ookay, this is odd! Where is everyone? Buzz? Slinky? Yoo-hoo? Anyone hear me?" Woody felt an uncomfortable prickle of doubt scratch between his ears, and frowning, he didn't like the sensation one little bit. He had enjoyed a place of honor and respect among Andy's room for as long as he'd remembered, and despite Buzz Lightyear's arrival, he was normally one happy hombre. Life could be complicated for toys though. Woody still had nightmares about the horrible Sid and his maniac dog, Scud. Parties could also be kinda stressful, if a toy let certain insecurities get on top of them. Birthdays, Holidays, visiting relations, meant new arrivals, and all the old toys panicked they'd be forgotten, or worse, given to another kid. But, he'd survived the Buzz Lightyear robot, so Woody figured he'd survive anything.

But looking around and gulping, he knew things don't always go according to plan, and felt lost, lonely, and very sad.

Woody had been Andy's best friend in the whole world, and with a gentle tug of his string, the little cowboy would drawl, "Howdy pardner!" He loved how this always made Andy dissolve into a fits of giggles, but then Andy had loved everything to do with cowboys. Then Buzz Lightyear had come along, and Andy had loved him a tiny bit less, and robots a little bit more.

Woody was an authentic cowboy, and while he didn't like to boast, he was quietly very proud of his blue denim jeans with their nifty belt and buckle. He occasionally mentioned that they were all genuine cowboy gear, and that he wasn't made in China! No siree-bob! He loved to tip his dusty brown cowboy hat, hook his thumbs into the black and white vest, while coolly chatting to Mary and her silly pet lamb, Lambchop. His pride and joy though was the magnificent cowboy boots he wore, even if they did fall off all the time. Yep, Woody considered himself to be a toy worth envying. Andy's dad had got a new job, and the family had moved away, but in an oversight, they had forgotten to take him along. He hadn't been packed!

"What to do? What to do? Okay, calm down, I jes need to make a plan!" Woody felt sure a panic attack was imminent.

Taking his hat off and wiping imaginary sweat from his brow, Woody did a full 360 arc. "Mm, looks like a mighty fine ranch, but it sure isn't my ranch!" As far as toys went, Woody was smart as a whip, and he knew the score. Once the child grew up, a smart toy made sure he was in good condition so he could be adopted by another family. But, Andy hadn't grown up enough not to love him anymore! Nope, he would have noticed that! So, why was he not taken? Why had he been placed in a shoe box labeled…For Danny? There was something very wrong here, and scanning the room, Woody knew he needed to think it through. Get his bearings, the lay of the land, and other clichés he couldn't remember in his panic.

The little cow-boy wanted to get out, and as he grabbed the rim of the box, he grunted as he pulled himself over the top before crashing head first onto to the carpeted floor. "Ouch! I can't believe Andy's mom forgot me!" Despite the soft wool breaking his fall, Woody grumbled some more and rubbed his head. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, chin despondently propped up in his hands; Woody heard the sounds of footsteps, a man's deep laughter, and the high pitch of childish giggles. Woody's eyes gleamed with hope, it was all gonna be okay, he just knew it. "Andy? That you? Well, it's about time!" From the toy chest, the army men's colonel growled his muffled warnings, and Andy blinked with surprise.

"Andy? No, cowpoke, this is Danny's room, and Colonel O'Neill is the daddy. I'm the colonel of the toy room, and you are clearly confused, soldier. I am ordering you to suck it up and stop ya yakking!"

"Daniel? Colonel O'Neill? Cowpoke?" Woody spluttered one name after the other.

The platoon leader, recently repaired, didn't take kindly to insubordination. "Quiet! Do not make me come over there and kick your wooden ass!"

All toys knew how important it was to keep their magical secret, and Woody understood what he needed to do. Deciding now wasn't the time to argue with Colonel Cranky-pants, he sighed softly. "Fine, don't need to pop a blood vessel!"

Collapsing onto the ground, careful to make sure the daddy didn't know what really happened with the toys, Woody willed himself to calm down. "Looks like you're gonna meet this Daniel whether you like it or not!" Then everything changed, the sound of laughter and delight bounced around the room, and Woody felt himself start to relax.

"A cowboy, Daddy? I gotted a cowboy? Really? "Daniel begged to be told more.

"Yeahsureyabetcha! One of the egg-heads on base is being re-assigned, and his little boy wanted to make sure his favorite toy went to a good home!"

Woody swallowed several times before he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He hadn't been left behind because Andy hadn't loved him! Golly! Sometimes Woody wondered if he had no more sense than a steer he couldn't rope! He'd not been left because Andy had grown tired of him; he just wanted this new little one to meet him. After all, didn't all little boys needed a Woody the Cowboy, for gosh-darn sake? Listening while the daddy explained all about the cowboy he had as a youngin', he knew for certain he was now among kindred spirits.

Feeling himself picked up and hugged, the little cowboy with the heart the size of Texas felt the familiar tingle of excitement and fun begin stir. Daniel, and the soldier daddy who had enough sense to appreciate cowboys, would be his new family. The new child was young, but with blue eyes sparkling with mischief, Woody knew Daniel promised much playin' and general horsin' around. Then Woody heard the words all toys need to hear, and he felt his heart soar.

"Aht! Daniel! Careful! Don't pull the string too hard, Woody won't able to talk if you hurt him!"

"Okay Daddy! Is be careful wif Woody, I promise!"

Woody bit down the urge to leap to his feet and hi-five all his new companions! Except maybe the cranky colonel, and possibly the Indian girl who kept trying to shot him in the ass with tiny arrows. Heart swelling with hope, he told himself, 'This here is a family that jes know how to treat a cowboy! Yep, indeed-doody! 'The gentle way he showed the boy how to hold him, made him want to whoop and holler with joy. This little one was no Sid, this kid was another Andy! Just smaller, younger, and more… kinda giggly and wiggly.

He was home! Daniel's room was his new home and it promised to be every bit as fantastic as Andy's had been. Yep, Woody the Cowboy was definitely home.


End file.
